Invidia
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Ah, kalau saja kau memiliki sepasang sayap./ ― dedikasi untuk Seven Deadly Sins challenge


Tubuhmu terkulai lemas menyandar pada dinding bata yang kotor itu. Bibirmu sobek, rusukmu mungkin patah, lebam di mana-mana, darah mengalir dari luka-luka yang masih menganga itu. Peganganmu pada pisau lipat di tanganmu mulai longgar, bahkan kau sudah tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk memegangnya.

Pandanganmu mulai buram, kau mulai mengantuk. Kesadaranmu mulai hilang.

Kau perhatikan langit biru itu; terang dengan awan yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti tiupan angin. Matamu menangkap sosok seekor burung terbang membelah langit. Sayap lebarnya ia kepakkan, mencegahnya jatuh. Ia terbang sendiri, di langit luas itu, tanpa pendamping.

Ia tampak _**bebas**_.

Ah, kalau saja kau memiliki sepasang sayap.

* * *

_**Invidia**_

**_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_**

**_Dedicated to Seven Deadly Sins challenge_**

_A/N: seven deadly sins challenge dari Nacchan Sakura-san! saya ambil __envy__ buat cerita saya dengan karakter levi. slight eruri dan mungkin agak bertema (fail) dark ya. ah dan ooc!levi, karena saya cukup yakin dia tidak akan seperti ini di canon, hanya saja saya sangat suka dia yang seperti ini (?) dan kata-kata yang diulang berkali-kali orz saya udah dari dulu pingin nulis tentang masa lalu levi dan baru sekarang terealisasikan /o/_

* * *

Kau masukkan potongan roti terakhir itu ke dalam mulutmu. Paling tidak kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan perutmu untuk sementara waktu. Kau berbaring di atas tanah kering itu, memandang ke langit yang terbentang luas di atasmu.

Luas dan tak terbatas. Tanpa kekangan dan bebas.

Kau mengangkat tanganmu dan mencoba menggapai langit. _Jauh_, batinmu. Langit begitu jauh dan tak mungkin untuk digapai oleh manusia, apalagi manusia dengan status terendah sepertimu. Hidup dalam lindungan Wall Sina tidak membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Ya, kau memang mungkin aman dari serangan para titan, tapi mereka tak pernah sekalipun muncul selama satu abad lebih ini. Mungkin mereka telah punah? Kau tak tahu, sulit bagimu untuk mengikuti berita terbaru.

Bagimu, yang menjadi halangan dalam hidupmu bukanlah para titan itu, melainkan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu yang merupakan tubuh seorang manusia.

Kau menginginkan sepasang sayap agar kau dapat terbang tinggi dan merasakan angin di atas sana. Memandangi biru itu dari jarak dekat, atau mungkin hanya melihat ke bumi dari atas sana. Kau ingin bebas, bagaikan seekor burung yang dapat terbang dengan bebasnya di atas sana. Tak peduli dengan betapa kejinya dunia di bawahnya, yang ia tahu hanya mencari makan dan terbang melintasi langit.

Sayap, kau butuh sepasang sayap.

* * *

Kau memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana panjangmu. Tangan kanan memainkan pisau lipat di dalam sakumu, punggung tersandar di dinding, matamu mengikuti langkah orang-orang yang terus berlalu-lalang di jalan itu. Kau melihat seorang wanita paruh baya melewatimu dengan pakaian yang tampak lebih mahal dan sebuah tas kecil. Ia menghampiri sebuah toko di sana dan membeli beberapa buah apel.

Kau lepas sandaranmu dari dinding dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian dengan cepat kau ambil dompet tersebut tanpa seorangpun menyadarinya―bahkan wanita itu sendiri. Kau menyembunyikannya dalam saku celanamu, mempercepat langkahmu dan lari dari sana.

Tanpa sengaja kau menabrak seseorang di depanmu, kau menengadahkan kepalamu ke atas untuk melihat wajah orang itu; pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru―_ah, biru langit_, serumu dalam hati. Kemudian kau menundukkan kepalamu lagi dan bermaksud berjalan melewatinya, namun tangannya menghentikanmu dan ia berbisik, "_aku tahu apa yang kaulakukan._"

Kau menoleh ke arahnya dan menunjukkan wajah layaknya kau tak peduli, "_lalu, kau akan melaporkanku?_"

Di luar perkiraanmu, ia malah hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

* * *

Ia merekrutmu sebagai salah satu anggota Survey Corps. Ia adalah orang aneh yang merekrutmu begitu saja padahal itu adalah pertemuan pertama kalian. Namun harus kau akui, kau sendiri pun tidak kalah anehnya. Hanya dengan kalimat "_aku akan memberikanmu sepasang sayap_" darinya mampu membuatmu setuju begitu saja.

Ketika kalian sampai pada _headquarter_ Survey Corps, ia membersihkanmu, merapikan rambutmu dan memberikanmu sebuah nama. Kau tak peduli dengan hal itu maka kau biarkan saja ia memilihkan nama apapun untukmu.

Levi, demikian ia menamaimu.

Ia melatihmu secara personal mengenai cara membunuh titan. Secara teori mengenai cara kerja para titan, tipe-tipe mereka, cara membunuh mereka, hingga secara praktik dengan bantuan kayu-kayu raksasa di dalam hutan.

Setelah dua tahun lamanya, ia menyatakan bahwa kau sudah siap. Ia menyerahkan seragam Survey Corps kepadamu, seragam dengan lambang sepasang sayap yang tercetak di bagian punggungnya.

Lambang bagi orang-orang yang ingin bebas.

Kau menyentuh lambang sayap itu.

Ah, apa akhirnya kau mendapatkan sayapmu?

Pada ekspedisi pertamamu di luar dinding, kau melangsungkannya dengan baik, sangat baik. Kau menikmati ketika 3D Maneuver Gear-mu membuatmu melambung ke angkasa, kau merasa semakin dekat dengan langit. Angin yang membelai wajahmu dan kaki yang tak menyentuh tanah. Pemandangan bumi ketika dilihat dari atas. Semua yang kau inginkan telah tercapai, bukan?

Namun nyatanya kau belum puas, kau tidak cukup dengan ketinggian ini. Kau ingin lebih tinggi lagi lagilagi**lagi**.

Pada akhirnya seorang manusia memang tak dapat terbang seperti seekor burung. Kau tak dapat benar-benar bebas. Kau mungkin bebas dari hidup bawah tanah yang sulit itu, namun kini ada halangan lain yang membuatmu tidak bebas; para titan dan deretan dinding itu.

* * *

Kau sedang berbaring di atas atap _headquarter_, beristirahat dan (lagi-lagi) memandangi langit. Tiba-tiba seekor burung putih mendarat di badanmu, mungkin karena kau tak bergerak dari posisimu sama sekali dari tadi, ia salah mengira bahwa kau adalah bagian dari atap juga. Sayap putihnya ia lipat di samping tubuhnya, kepalanya terus bergerak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Perlahan kau angkat tanganmu dan menangkapnya dengan gerakan cepatmu. Ia mengeluarkan suara-suara seakan ia kesakitan, atau ingin pergi. Sayapnya ia kepakkan namun ia tak dapat pergi darimu.

Kau bangkit dari posisi berbaringmu dan duduk di sana. Memperhatikan burung kecil itu dengan seksama. Ia memiliki sepasang sayap putih yang indah, dan tentunya dapat ia gunakan untuk terbang tinggi. Sedangkan kau? Sepasang sayap berbeda warna yang bahkan tak melekat pada dagingmu, dan tak dapat kau gunakan untuk terbang―untuk bebas.

Kau elus burung itu lembut, dari dahinya, paruhnya, punggungnya, sayapnya―

―sebelum akhirnya kau mencabut kedua sayap itu dengan kasar.

Darahnya mengotori tangan dan pakaianmu. Bisa kau dengar dengan jelas suara yang burung itu ciptakan. Pasti sakit, ya. Kau melepas genggamanmu pada burung itu dan sayapnya, membiarkannya menggelinding jatuh ke tanah. Kau tidak peduli bila perbuatanmu kejam, kau melakukan banyak hal yang lebih buruk lagi semasa sebelum bergabung di Survey Corps.

Kini biar aku menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu: [_m__engapa mereka memiliki sayap dan aku tidak?_]

* * *

_**Invidia**_

_**n. **__envy: spite and resentment at seeing the success of another_

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_A/N: maaf kalau ngerush banget, karena saya nulis ini memang buru-buru sebelum besok, karena dalam seminggu nanti saya nggak bakal di rumah, dan tentunya saya nggak ingin nyimpan ide ini selagi lagi jalan atau pasti bakal berakhir nggak dilanjutin orz saya sebenarnya merasa fanfiksi ini agak nggak nyambung dengan challenge-nya orz fail aduh. makasih buat yang sudah baca sampai akhir walau nggak jelas banget ceritanya!_


End file.
